<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Beauty and Her Sinful Servant by ruff_ethereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291108">Sleeping Beauty and Her Sinful Servant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal'>ruff_ethereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lapis Re:Lights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Rosetta, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Power Imbalance, Rosetta has Issues, Somnophilia, This is not a happy cute story about healthy equal relationships, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosetta has a secret habit of masturbating to Tiara while she sleeps. It all comes to a head the day the two of them reunite at Flora Girls' Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosetta/Tiara (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Beauty and Her Sinful Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaydream/gifts">tinygaydream</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this primarily for my friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>All is well,”</em> Rosetta thought as she stood over her Tiara’s sleeping form, quietly pulling her cock out of her panties and jerking herself off.</p><p>It was such a relief to see her sleeping so peacefully these days. For her breathing to be so regular, for her expression to be so calm, for her to shift around every once in a while than constantly tossing and turning were all welcome changes. It was as if she was finally able to catch up on all the hours she’d lost over the years.</p><p>She was such a beautiful sight, sleeping so peacefully like this.</p><p>Her gorgeous red hair and her serene expression. Her sizable chest slowly rising and falling with her breaths, a sleeve of her nightgown falling off one shoulder. Her shapely thighs and legs, so much of them left exposed as the skirt had been pulled up at some point.</p><p>No one could ever get Rosetta so hard, so excited, so quickly. She’d enjoyed all these and so much more while Tiara was awake, with her knowledge, with her enthusiastic permission—but there was just something so irresistibly enticing and arousing if Rosetta did it while she was asleep.</p><p>“Ahh, Lady Tiara...” Rosetta whimpered as her cock began to leak and spurt pre-cum, she used the handkerchief in her other hand to catch every last drop.</p><p>This was wrong. This was disgusting regardless of their relationship and even more so because of it. But Rosetta just could not stop stroking herself, ogling Tiara’s sleeping form, getting more and more heated and aroused until:</p><p>“Oh--!”</p><p>Rosetta gripped her cock so tightly she almost strangled it as she held it and her handkerchief steady. She couldn’t risk even a single drop of cum landing on Tiara’s sheets or Flora forbid, Tiara herself. Her orgasm began to fade, Rosetta wiped off the last of her cum from her cockhead, before she very carefully tucked her penis back into her underwear and left the room with her soiled handkerchief.</p><p>The evidence was destroyed shortly after, Rosetta went back to her room and to sleep.</p><p>Tonight was the last night Rosetta would ever do this, as tomorrow she would be leaving for Flora Girls’ Academy to train to become a witch. Tomorrow was going be Day 1 of life without Tiara and she did not know how long it would be before they met again. But perhaps it would be best if they never reunited.</p><p>Someone like Tiara deserved so much more than this sinful servant.</p>
<hr/><p>“2 years, 3 months, and 14 days,” Rosetta said.</p><p>If it had been anyone else, they would have been seriously disturbed at the least. “How did you know that?” they might say. “Have you been counting this entire time? Why would you do something like that?”</p><p>But of course, this was Tiara, so she just smiled and said, “Of course, you’d know that.”</p><p>Because of course, Tiara knew that numbers were just Rosetta’s “Thing”.</p><p>Tiara knew that Rosetta kept a running tally in her head of so many other things than just the time they’d been apart—how much everything she wore and had cost and how much utility she was getting out of them for based on their expected lifespan (well within expectations), how her group’s point total and grade average were looking (abysmal), how far her daily schedule had deviated from the norm in percentage (73.63%, within a 3.71 margin of error).</p><p>Tiara knew that numbers kept Rosetta calm and sane in a world where so many things were unable to be expressed, understood, and solved with the right equation, some number crunching, and maybe an arithmetic spell.</p><p>But did Tiara know her presence could drive Rosetta wild and crazy? That her heart was flooding with fiery lust as much as warm affection? That her cock was already hardening under her skirt and panties and she was already thinking about all the lewd things they could do once again?</p><p>Rosetta did not know.</p><p>She supposed she would first take care of all the many things Tiara needed now that she was here in the academy—a uniform, a brief on the school’s many rules, and a place to sleep. The safety of her many dark secrets could wait after a night’s rest…</p><p>… Until the other members of their group voted to move Rosetta and Tiara together into a 2-person dorm, so Tiara wouldn’t be forced to sleep in the lounge.</p><p>Now, Rosetta never liked to think ill of her group-mates but there was just <em>something </em>in the smiles on their faces, their choice of words, and the enthusiasm with which they’d voted for Rosetta to move out.</p><p>Did they know about Rosetta’s true feelings toward Tiara?</p><p>Did they think they were just reuniting some childhood friends?</p><p>Did they know what kind of troubles they were asking for by putting them alone together in a room with so much privacy?</p><p>“Isn’t this wonderful, Rosetta?” Tiara asked.</p><p>Rosetta blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>She took a moment to assess the situation: they were alone together in that 2 person dorm, the curtains were closed, and Rosetta had just finished packing away the last of their belongings into their shared storage, while Tiara sat on the edge of the bottom bunk.</p><p>“We finally get to share a room!” Tiara continued, ignoring or ignorant of Rosetta’s confusion. “And I couldn’t have imagined a better time for it to have happened than here at Flora Girls’ Academy. Isn’t it wonderful?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, it is...” Rosetta said, forcing a smile as she looked at Tiara.</p><p>Tiara frowned and shot Rosetta a loaded look.</p><p>“Perceptive as always,” Rosetta thought bitterly. “Please forgive me, Lady Tia--”</p><p>“A-ah!” Tiara said as she raised her finger. “What did we say about titles and formalities?”</p><p>Rosetta flinched. “… I’m sorry, Tiara. I just don’t feel right sharing a bedroom with you.”</p><p>"Because we used to be Princess and Handmaid?" Tiara asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Rosetta said, nodding.</p><p>Tiara sighed. “We’re group mates now, Rosetta. We’re supposed to treat each other as equals.”</p><p>“But are we truly?” Rosetta asked. “You’ve just arrived with what was supposed to be a pristine record but because of us, you’re already standing on the brink of dismissal. I know Director Chloe ordered it herself but I still believe you deserve better than this group, Tiara,” she said as she hung her head.</p><p>“Rosetta, look at me,” Tiara said</p><p>Reluctantly, Rosetta did.</p><p>“What’s done is done,” Tiara said, her tone calm, her expression serious. Tomorrow, we’ll deal with <em>our </em>group’s situation.” She lightened up and continued, “And for tonight, I want to enjoy finally getting to share a bedroom with the friend I never thought I’d see again. So can you stop with the doom and gloom?”</p><p>“… I will, Tiara,” Rosetta said.</p><p>“I appreciate it, Rosetta,” Tiara said before she let out a huge yawn.</p><p>“You should go get some proper sleep, Tiara,” Rosetta said, frowning.</p><p>“I will, I will...” Tiara said as she pulled her legs up and laid down on her side. “You can”--she yawned--“keep the…”</p><p>Rosetta waited until she heard soft, steady breaths—Tiara was asleep. Rosetta sighed, smiled, then quietly climbed up to her bunk. She laid down on her new bed, whistled to shut the lights off, then closed her eyes and started counting the seconds.</p><p>100, she was still awake.</p><p>343, she was still no closer to drifting off.</p><p>1,977, with her eyes wide open and staring into the darkness, Rosetta finally admitted she wasn’t going to get any sleep—not with the knowledge that Tiana was sleeping in the bunk beneath her, she could easily listen in and hear her breathing, and she could easily climb down and resume her sinful ritual after a 2 years, 3 months, and 14 days-long break.</p><p>With a heavy sigh and no shortage of disgust and disappointment at herself, Rosetta whistled and cast her Night Sight spell on herself.</p><p>She slowly, carefully climbed back down the stairs, and walked up to Tiara's bedside. Tiara looked so peaceful and comfortable in the school's nightgown and the confines of her bed, even if both were substantially less luxurious than what she was used to.</p><p>“<em>All is well,”</em> Rosetta thought until she reached down to her crotch and quickly realized a problem.</p><p>She wasn’t wearing her old sleepwear with its easy access to her penis, she was wearing the school’s nightgown as well and she’d need to grab and pull up several fistfuls of her skirt to even try to <em>see </em>her inner thighs</p><p>When she’d first received them, Rosetta had been so grateful that the administration gave her the same clothes as all the other girls, regardless of her anatomy. Now, with a raging erection and unable to even rub herself through her clothes, Rosetta wondered if perhaps it was high time that the administration started giving out special considerations.</p><p>Or maybe just have the option of shorter cut skirts for the nightgowns.</p><p>Rosetta filed that away as something to submit to the relevant committees within the next 2 weeks. For the moment, she pulled off her nightgown, folded it up, and set it down on the side. She returned to Tiara’s bedside and shivered—not for the cold, the weather was nice enough that they could sleep naked if they wanted—but for how <em>exposed </em>she was, now only clad in panties with an obvious bulge on the front.</p><p>If her cheeks were warm before, they were completely ablaze now.<em> “I’m basically naked,”</em> Rosetta thought, her breathing growing shallow, rapid, panicked—no, <em>excited. </em>Rosetta thought for a moment before she hooked her thumbs into her panties, suppressed a gasp as her cock sprang free, then carefully stepped out of them and put them alongside her dress.</p><p>“<em>Now I’m just naked,” </em>Rosetta thought—and my, how exciting it was.</p><p>She couldn’t wait any longer—-she wrapped her fingers around her cock and started stroking, was leaking almost immediately she hadn’t found the time or the motivation to masturbate this past month. She moved her other hand to catch her pre-cum in her handkerchief—then she realized she didn’t have one or any sort of suitable substitute.</p><p>Rosetta had to stop. She needed to get away from Tiara. She needed to put her clothes back on, kill her erection, and go to sleep and pretend none of this had ever happened.</p><p>Then a particularly energetic spurt of pre flew out from Rosetta’s cock and landed on Tiara’s exposed hand. Rosetta gasped and stood frozen in horror, could only watch as Tiara stirred in her sleep, bringing her stained hand up to her face and unconsciously rubbing gooey, sticky mess onto her cheek. Her peaceful expression quickly grew troubled.</p><p>“<em>Please don’t wake up,” </em>Rosetta thought.</p><p>Tiara’s eyes slowly fluttered open.</p><p>“<em>The room is still pitch black,” </em>Rosetta thought. <em>“I still have a chance to claim this was all a dream.”</em></p><p>Tiara put her other hand to her lips and whistled, turning the lights back on.</p><p>As Rosetta’s naked body, her erect and drooling cock, and her burning red face were illuminated in full detail, Tiara blinked, looked at her stained hand, rubbed her sticky cheek, then asked, “Rosetta…?”</p><p>Rosetta did not reply as she crumbled to her knees and hid her face in her hands.</p><p>It had been 17 minutes and 37 seconds since. Within that time:</p><p>Tiara had realized that Rosetta was masturbating to her as she slept,</p><p>Rosetta confessed to it and all the other times she had done it, apologized profusely, before declaring she would accept any punishment/s Tiara deemed fit, and</p><p>Tiara decided that would involve Rosetta wiping the pre-cum off her face and hand, putting her clothes back on, then sitting together with Tiara in the ordered Rosetta to get her something to wipe the pre-cum off her, before putting her clothes back on then sitting together with Tiara at the chairs in the corner.</p><p>“So, Rosetta...” Tiara started, “do you still need to cum?”</p><p>Rosetta blinked. “Begging your pardon, Lady Tiara?” She stopped then quickly said, “I’m sorry, Tiara—<em>what?”</em></p><p>“Do you still need to cum?” Tiara repeated. “I mean, I’ll admit I’m no expert with how <span>your </span>body works but I know it can be super frustrating if you don’t get to finish once you’ve already started.”</p><p>Rosetta stared at her and sighed. “I appreciate all the kindness and compassion you are showing me, Tiara, but what I’ve done is <em>unacceptable. </em>This is not the time to take the high road, I <em>deserve </em>punishment.”</p><p>“And if I don’t want to because I’m not mad in the first place?” Tiara asked.</p><p>“You’re not?” Rosetta asked.</p><p>“Rosetta, this is <em>not </em>the worst thing you or I have done to each other,” Tiara said, smiling. “Whatever line this was on, I feel we crossed it a long time ago.”</p><p>“But that was with your express permission and your being awake,” Rosetta countered. “This was… I’m not entirely what kind of offense this is classified under Waleland law but it certainly wasn’t consensual!”</p><p>Tiara nodded. “So what if I give you my permission to use me?”</p><p>“In your asleep?!” Rosetta sputtered. “Tiara, no, you won’t be able to know what I’m doing to you let alone have the power to stop me! You’ll be utterly defenseless, exposed, helpless to whatever I…” she said, blushing hotter and hotter before she had to force herself to stop.</p><p>“I know—but I trust you, Rose,” Tiara said. “Whatever it is you decide to do to me while I’m unconscious, I know you won’t hurt me or make me regret it. So please, do whatever you need to get your relief.”</p><p>“I…” Rosetta muttered, “are you serious, Tia?”</p><p>Tiara nodded. “And so I can prove it...” she said as she stood up.</p><p>Dumbfounded, worried, and delighted all at once, Rosetta watched as Tiara stripped out of her nightgown then removed her panties as well. Tiara yawned as she climbed back into her bunk and laid down on her back, completely naked and with her legs spread wide open.</p><p>“A-Are you sure about this, Tiara?” Rosetta asked as she stared at her. “I don’t want you to have a restless night of sleep because of my using you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” Tiara said before she yawned again. “I’ve spent a lot of these past two years...”</p><p>Rosetta waited before once more, she heard slow, steady breathing—Tiara was out. Rosetta sighed as she walked over to her bedside and watched Tiara sleep.</p><p>She could, of course, just refuse the offer and go back to bed. She was just as free to do that as use Tiara’s unconscious body. Tiara would almost certainly wake up disappointed that Rosetta had not used her, but short-term frustration was preferable over long-term regret.</p><p>Rosetta considered this course of action for all of 16 seconds before she began to strip naked once more then discreetly cast her night sight spell.</p><p>She wasn’t so horny that she did not take the time to fold up both of their clothes and put them away on the side. She also made sure to be extra careful as she climbed into Tiara’s bed, moving very slowly so she wouldn’t bang her against the frame or into Tiara, being very deliberate about where she placed her weight so the mattress wouldn’t shift so much.</p><p>Rosetta knelt between Tiara’s open legs now, hunched over her and planting her palms by her side, the ceiling was too low to straighten her back. She could see so much of Tiara’s naked body, so exposed, so vulnerable. Even if she couldn’t turn her over on her side or roll her onto her stomach, there was still so, so much she could do to Tiara.</p><p>Rosetta's cock was getting hard all over again, her heart was racing in excitement until a thought occurred to her: <em>“What </em><span>do </span><em>I do to her?”</em></p><p>Obviously, Rosetta couldn’t wake Tiara up and ask for her guidance as usual. She <em>could </em>have just jerked herself off and came on Tiara’s naked body, but that seemed a massive waste of this opportunity. <em>“Perhaps I should just do as we always do?”</em> Rosetta thought as she looked at Tiara’s legs.</p><p>Her thighs hadn’t lost any of their fullness or lusciousness over these past 2 years, 3 months, and 14 days—in fact, Rosetta thought that they’d feel firmer than she remembered them, Tiara would probably have trained on her own before her journeying her to Flora Girls’ Academy.</p><p>“<em>Mayhap I should learn for certain?”</em> Rosetta said as she carefully placed a hand on the thickest part and gently squeezed.</p><p>She was wrong. They still mostly felt like fat with just a bit of muscle underneath. If she slapped them, Rosetta was sure they’d still jiggle for several seconds afterward. She did not, of course—that would almost certainly wake up Tiara, if not from the sensation then from the sound.</p><p>What she did do, however, was start caressing both her thighs, feel their softness, how smooth and supple her skin was. There was no doubt that Tiara’s legs would attract no shortage of admirers who could gaze at them for hours, imagine how it would feel like to be able to touch them as Rosetta was…</p><p>“Mmn...” Tiara moaned, quietly shifting and squirming.</p><p>Rosetta stopped moving her hands, watched her face carefully until she settled back down into sleep. Curious, Rosetta pulled one hand off Tiara’s leg and pressed her fingers against her slit. <em>“She’s getting wet,” she </em>thought. <em>“Not surprising, it is a normal and expected physiological reaction to physical stimulation.”</em></p><p>It also gave Rosetta a very good idea of what she wanted to do to orgasm.</p><p>The constraints of the bottom bunk and Tiara’s position made it impossible for Rosetta to comfortably bury her face between Tiara’s legs. So instead, Rosetta satisfied herself with slowly rubbing Tiara’s pussy with one hand as her other reached up to her breasts.</p><p>“<em>Did they grow bigger?”</em> Rosetta thought as she caressed their sides, felt how full and round they were. <em>“Oh, I want to squeeze them so badly...”</em></p><p>Rosetta didn’t—that would definitely wake Tiara up and possibly their next-door neighbors as well. However, even without being able to rub or touch her nipples or her clit, this seemed to be more than enough for Tiara.</p><p>“Hahh… nnn...” she moaned as she started squirming, her breathing grew heated, her expression tensed up.</p><p>Rosetta did not stop, just slowed down. <em>“Forgive me, Lady Tiara,” </em>she thought as her cock throbbed and leaked, <em>“I just can’t wait any longer.”</em></p><p>When Tiara felt more than wet enough, Rosetta put one hand on her hip and guided her cock with the other. Slowly, very slowly, Rosetta pressed the tip up to Tiara’s pussy and gasped in pleasure. She bit her lip soon after—whatever sound Tiara was going to make when Rosetta penetrated her, she wanted to hear it. She let go of her cock and gripped Tiara’s other hip, took a breath through her nose, and pushed in.</p><p>“Ahh--! Hnn…~”</p><p>Rosetta felt her heart skip a beat as her cock throbbed and leaked inside Tiara. There was a part of her that wanted to elicit more of those delightful sounds, have Tiara writhing and gasping as Rosetta pounded away at her, see and smell the sweat drops pouring down her skin as the sex grew more heated and wild…</p><p>… Then Rosetta temporarily banished it from her conscious thoughts.</p><p>She would not return Tiara’s incredible generosity by giving her a restless night of sleep or worse yet, waking her up. Rosetta let go of her cock and grabbed Tiara’s other hip, began to very slowly slide in and out of her pussy, watching Tiara’s face closely and adjusting her pace as necessary.</p><p>“Mmm… mrr...” Tiara murmured.</p><p>She was so hot and wet, Rosetta could feel her inner walls tightening around her girth, her pre-cum quickly turning everything into a gooey, slick mess. Even limiting herself to only the first few inches and the slow, careful pace, Rosetta could feel herself building up to an orgasm.</p><p>Rosetta counted the seconds in her head, distract herself, and delay the inevitable. <em>“1… 2… 3...”</em></p><p>37, Tiara’s lip trembled, Rosetta stopped mid-thrust; 49, Tiara relaxed and Rosetta resumed.</p><p>502, Rosetta felt herself nearing climax, not quite the “kettle boiling over” sensation she was used to but unmistakable all the same. She stopped completely, sucking in deep, slow breaths until she counted to 567 and resumed thrusting.</p><p>1,507, Rosetta brought herself to the edge of an orgasm a third time; shaking, trembling, sweating, she decided she would not stop it this time. “Lady Tiara…!” she whispered.</p><p>Her orgasm was subdued but voluminous, Rosetta trembled and tried to control her breathing as she slowly pumped Tiara’s pussy full of her cum. Rosetta slowly, carefully pulled out, she bit her lip as she watched so much cum drool out of her pussy and to the dark stain on the sheets below.</p><p>Tiara shifted and squirmed again but soon settled down. Rosetta took a few moments to breathe and calm herself down as her cock softened then she looked at Tiara’s stomach.</p><p>There was a part of Rosetta that didn’t want to cast the spell, to claim that she had forgotten in her post-orgasm haze, for Tiara to continue about with their days in Flora Girls’ Academy blissfully unaware of what was happening inside her until she was suddenly, mysteriously sick some mornings—or perhaps when her stomach was bulging and she realized no amount of exercise nor dieting would make it go back down.</p><p>Rosetta had no doubt it would ruin her family, pushing them far beyond “just getting by” to complete and utter disgrace for them and any future descendants they might choose to have.</p><p>Rosetta had no doubt it would destroy their futures as witches, with their group already teetering on the edge of expulsion from the weight of so many failed classes and point deductions, a scandal with their leader and the newest member would just be the death blow.</p><p>Rosetta had no doubt she wanted this.</p><p>Rosetta held her hand over Tiara’s stomach, whistled, and began to cast the spell. Tiara murmured and writhed in discomfort, likely from the sudden, intense warmth in her core. Rosetta kept channeling until she was sure that even her sturdiest, most virile seed was dead or so weakened it made no difference. She made a note to stop by the health office and discreetly grab some emergency contraceptives, just to be absolutely certain.</p><p>“<em>Whatever it is you decide to do to me while I’m unconscious, I know you won’t hurt me or make me regret it.”</em></p><p>Rosetta carefully climbed out of Tiara's bed and looked for a cloth to clean up the both of them. She wanted to change her sheets as well but she'd need to wake up Tiara and she didn't seem too bothered as she laid in their cooling mess. She didn’t bother to put her underwear or her nightgown back on, it was already so late and she was so <em>very </em>tired.</p><p>Rosetta climbed back into her bunk, laid her head down on her pillow, and closed her eyes. She did not even get to 1 before she was out.</p>
<hr/><p>Day 2 of life with Tiara at Flora Girls’ Academy, Rosetta woke to her gently shaking her shoulder. “Rosetta…?” Tiara whispered. “Rosetta, wake up, it’s already morning.”</p><p>Rosetta groaned and sat up. “Good morning, Lady Tiara,” she murmured.</p><p>Tiara sighed. “I’ll excuse that for today because you’re still sleepy but don’t expect the same understanding tomorrow,” she said.</p><p>“Please for”--Rosetta stopped—“I’m sorry, Tiara.”</p><p>“Better,” Tiara said, smiling. “Now come on, let’s get you dressed and ready for the day—we still need to wake up the others.”</p><p>“At once,” Rosetta murmured as she climbed out of bed, ready to be by Tiara’s side once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>